Who Knew?
by ectotechgodhead
Summary: Matthew thought he was sentenced to this Ward of Hell for life,where his nurse is the devil. He doesn't think he has any hope of getting out until one day, the rare caring inspector tries to find the truth lying under the seams, and things blossom anew.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I decided to do something weird, I'm writing an England Canada centric story. First time eva! If you squint, you can see hints of UKCan. Anyway, please enjoy my story and damn I make Ivan be so mean to Mattie when my favorite pairing is RusCan lol I've never written one, but if I did, I believe I would slaughter it to pieces OTL**

**First mother fucking chapter story I have written and ALL the chapters are written and done. I just new reviews to get me to publish them. At least two?**

**Don't own anything.**

**000**

**Who Knew? **

**000**

Matthew laid his head on the cool glass, staring out outside, wishing he could go out today. That probably wouldn't happen thanks to that one guy, Ivan who decided it would be funny to try to escape even though he knew he would fail, just so he could get all of their outside privileges taken away. Matthew let out a small growl; that was the one thing he looked forward to everyday. He breathed on the glass and made a small circle and a then a frown inside of it. The door opened and inside came a nurse who gave him a disapproving look.

"You're not supposed to be by the window." Matthew turned away from the window and to the nurse, sending a glare.

"What a dumb rule, it's not hurting me any."

"It'll give you motivation to run away, like Ivan did."

"But I'm not Ivan! I'm not some cruel bastard who wants to make all of our lives here worse than it is." Matthew snapped. The nurse slammed down her clip board.

"Matthew Williams, you will not speak to me that way. Next time you do, you won't be privileged with a window." Matthew just rolled his eyes and turned back towards the window. Sure, he thought about running away, he didn't need to be here. The only reason he was here was because his father couldn't take losing his other son, Alfred. He always said that Matthew looked too much like Alfred. Then his father started accusing him that Matthew was wearing Alfred's old clothes and trying to act like him, to take his place. So here he was, in a psychiatric hospital, being treated for personality disorder.

They really had no proof that he acted like Alfred. His dad had a lot of money; he probably just couldn't take seeing Matthew so he paid the hospital to lie about his status so they could keep him there. His dad was a lawyer and he had seen this happen to others also and the one thing that depresses him is that, he'll never get out. He hit his head lightly against the glass- on accident mind you- when he put his head back onto it, it made a small thud.

The nurse, already pissed he was still by the window, suddenly grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the room and into the hallway. He knew where he was going, to the Head Office where when someone acted up, they would be sent there and then be given the 'proper punishment'. Matthew rolled his eyes, nothing proper about this place. He was roughly shoved into the room, the door slamming shut. The woman at the desk looked up, a frown tight on her face.

"What is it this time, Sarah?" She sighed out. Matthew got sent in a lot.

"He was banging against the window, obviously trying to break it so he could get out." Matthew wanted to defend himself but that never did any good. Well it did sometimes, but then when the nurse was out of the Head's eyes, she would be extra nasty to him, so he stayed quiet. "It's obvious behavior of his version of Alfred coming out. Alfred could never sit still." Matthew couldn't take it.

"You don't know my brother! I know what he was like; I spent most of my time with him, not you. I would know what he acted like." Matthew hissed out.

"Because you think you are Alfred!" Sarah snapped back. She turned back to the Head. "I think he should be given a room without windows, like Ivan." Matthew's eyes widened.

"But I wasn't trying to get out!" Matthew protested, Sarah opened her but the Head raised her hand in a sign for both of be quiet. Matthew waited to see what would become of him, if he won, the nurse would be nastier but if she won, well he would be without a window, his only way to get close to the outside.

"Matthew will be taken to room 103B, down the hall; one week." Matthew's shoulders slumped; the odds were against him anyway. He glared at the Head then at Sarah before being lead out of the room and down to his new room where he would be staying for the next week. This was almost better; at least he would get to eat. Sometimes Sarah would bring his food and she would claim that he refused to eat, getting him in more trouble. One time she didn't give him food for almost a week before they came, strapped him down and put a feeding tube down his throat. Matthew wasn't sure why Sarah hated him so much, he had done nothing to her.

Matthew walked into his new room. Pure white walls, bed, sheets, blanket, ceiling. Not an ounce of color in the room. He heard the door lock as he stood in the middle of the room; he looked up at the bright white light bulb that was hanging from the ceiling. He wanted to take a nap and would give anything if he could turn the light off like in his other room, but the light wouldn't go off unless Sarah turned it off. The last time he had asked, he learned quickly that he would never ask it again because she didn't turn the light back on for the whole week. He lay down on his bed and curled up into a ball, staring at the white wall. He was never getting out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own anything.**

**000**

**Who Knew? **

**000**

Matthew sat up, it had been two weeks now since he was let out of the White Room, it's what everyone in the place called it, well, when he actually got to socialize anyone past Sarah. Another thing, whenever it was time to go to the Commons Room, Sarah wouldn't get him and just say that Matthew refused to come out of his room, he would get in a lot of trouble for it. One time the Head was so angry they put him in solitary confinement, using sensory deprivation.

They used sensory deprivation a lot. It was supposed to help you coax out of whatever you're going through but it's really just a brainwashing and torture program that put you through when they get stressed enough. That's the one that Matthew hated the most, it was when they made him actually think he was Alfred, they would catch it on video as he was acting like his brother, then he would be committed 10 more years. He had been there since he was ten, he was supposed to be in for three but they soon made him full time, he was never going to be able to leave. He was now twenty-one.

He stared up at his ceiling, then over to the clock, cased in bullet proof glass. It was ten after five; he was supposed to be in the Commons at five. He sighed loudly, "She's not gonna come get me again."

"Who is not going to come get you?" Matthew jerked his head towards the unfamiliar voice. Standing in front of his door was a man, about his height, had on a suit, messy blond hair, the biggest eyebrows he had ever seen, a clipboard in hand and he had a British accent. Matthew knew who this was, he was the inspector. The facility would hide all of their illegal things and actually treat their patients well.  
>It would be the best week, once a month, which the patient could ever hope to have there. But they were threatened if they ever told what was going on there, that they would be punished. Matthew did tell one of the inspectors but he was ignored, saying that he was lying and crazy. That was when he received his first sensory deprivation treatment.<p>

"Uhm, nothing." Matthew said lamely. The inspector game him a look over, then around the room before scribbling down on the notepad. "My name is Dr. Arthur Kirkland, but you can just call me Arthur. So what's your name?" Matthew opened his mouth to speak but Sarah beat him to it.

"His name is Matthew Williams." Arthur gave the nurse a look.

"Thank you, but I would like Matthew here to answer the questions." The doctor wheeled in a tray and then took a stethoscope off of it. It was going to be a regular heath check. His weight was now being checked, it was the hospitals and it was always off, it gave what the doctors needed for their report. "Mrs. Sarah, your hospital needs a new scale, this one will not due, he is nowhere around the weight it tells me, please bring me a working one. " Sarah stared at him dumbfounded before nodding and leaving the room. Matthew sat on his bed, swinging his feet absentmindedly. The nurse soon came back with a working scale and it proved Matthew's real weight, it almost didn't reach 115. Arthur scribbled more words onto his note pad.

"Do you not eat, Matthew?"

"He refuses to eat." Arthur gave her an annoyed look.

"Miss, please. If I address you, you will speak, but right now I am talking to Matthew. If you continue to interrupt I will have you removed from the room." Sarah glared, and then crossed her arms, staying silent. Arthur nodded and turned to Matthew, "So you don't eat?"

"Uhm, sometimes I'm not hungry." Matthew whispered. He hated lying but if he told the truth, he would risk being put in confinement again. Arthur wrote more down then turned back to Sarah.

"I will be speaking to Matthew privately tomorrow; he seems to one of many of your patients who seem to lack good health. Thank you. I will see you tomorrow, Matthew." Once Arthur was out of the room, Sarah turned and glared at me, this was going to be a long night.

000

Matthew didn't get any sleep that night. He was put in The White Room, with the lights on all night long and now he felt like passing out. He sat up just as the doors opened, Arthur walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He took the chair that was by the door and put it beside Matthew's bed; he sat down, laying his clip board on his lap. Looking up at Matthew he smiled a bit, making Matthew feel less tense.

"Hello, Matthew. You remember me from yesterday, correct?"

"Yes. Arthur was it?" The British man nodded.

"Yes, mind if I ask you a few questions? You have to be honest with me. I promise you that anything that you say, I will not repeat to anyone in this building. Understood?" Matthew nodded. "Very well, so how old are you Matthew?"

"Twenty- one years."

"When were you brought here?"

"My age? Ten." The large eyebrows rose high on his forehead.

"I see, so how have they treated you?"

Matthew hesitated, should he tell him? What if he told him and was get deprivation again? Arthur could see the war in Matthew's eyes. "Matthew, you can tell me anything, you can trust me." Matthew shook his head; Arthur gave him a confused look.

"No, things are fine. I'm being treated just fine." Arthur knitted his eyebrows together but scribbled down on his notepad.

"Ok, Matthew, I'm done. I'll be back to talk to you tomorrow." Matthew watched Arthur leave the room, both deep in thought.

000

Arthur had generously turned off the lights that night but unfortunately, they weren't turned back on that morning. When Arthur came to talk to him, it was around two, so he would come around again at two, and gladly giving Matthew the light he wanted. Only it turned out that Arthur never showed up, nor Sarah. He lay down on his bed and for the first time in months, he cried.

000

**You leave a review and I'm a sucker for putting up the next chapter. Thanks *Goldpen :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! Makes me feel so awesome! Sorry that my updates are sporadic and at random times of the day but this story is finished on my computer. Waiting to be put on this site! Don't forget to review, lovelies~ They maketh me wanna post. **

**Oh and as for Matthew being a little ooc like someone said. Really, I've never seen Matthew with just one personality, sure we've seen him in some episodes and he was rather... quiet and only said a few words but in the fandom around here, it can change with who he's interacting with. I know I personally don't have character traits that when acting a little different, people will say: "Oh she's acting kinda out of character." cause truth is, everyone does sometimes. Even anime characters. So yeah, thats about it, I've read different sides of Matthew and no one really cares. As long as he isn't acting like Alfred, who cares if he's a little off.**

**Now without further ado...**

**000**

**Who Knew? **

**000**

It had been around two days since Arthur had come back, and Matthew was still stuck in the dark White Room. Matthew smirked, what an oxymoron… that was the right word, right? Matthew up on his bed, leaning lightly in the wall that the bed was up against, wishing, hoping, praying that someone would turn on the damned light. The door made a sound, the sound of being unlocked and pulled open.

"Oh my, it's rather dark, why are the lights still off?" The lights were suddenly turned on, momentarily blinding Matthew. It was a drastic change from two days in the dark to suddenly have the sterile white room blaring into your eyes. "I'm sorry I could not come, every time I tried to come in here, the Head would have the key and she would be gone, for the whole day." Matthew nodded in understanding.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Matthew shrugged, "Not really, don't need to."

"Is that why you don't like to go into the Commons Room?" Arthur asked slowly. Matthew stayed silent. Arthur sighed, "Why weren't the lights on?" Matthew shrugged, he genuinely didn't know. Arthur nodded and bit his lip, "How long have the lights been off?" Matthew shrugged. "Give me seconds, minutes, hours, days, something." Arthur pushed. Matthew was the only one he could get to say a few words; everyone else looked like they were too scared.

"A few hours while I was asleep I guess."

"Matthew, its five in the evening."

"They are all probably busy."

"Too busy to turn on a light?"

"I don't know!" Matthew snapped before blinking and looking away. Arthur took the chair and scooted closer.

"I can help you guys, Matthew. I see how you all here are being treated; I just can't do anything about it till I get the words from someone here. Please, Matthew, I want to help." Matthew glanced over, seeing the determination in Arthur. "I can see the hidden feelings you all push back, the hopelessness, the despair, and depression… fear. I know you don't trust anyone here, Matthew. But if you were to trust anyone, trust me." Matthew wasn't facing Arthur but he didn't need to see Arthurs face to know that the British man could be trusted but, there was still lingering doubt in his mind. He stayed silent.

Arthur sat back in his chair in defeat. "I can't promise you that I'll be the next inspector next month, but I'm going to try." Arthur stood up and walked over towards the door.

"You didn't ask me why I'm here." Arthur stopped as he reached to put the key in the door knob to unlock it. He turned to Matthew, who was now looking at the Brit.

"I know why, it says on your chart."

"I care what the fuck the chart says, don't you want to hear my side?" Arthur blinked, he didn't know what brought this on, but he walked back to the chair and sat down. Once actually looking at Matthew, he found that he was quite attractive, if his hair was brushed, the dark circles under his eyes went away and he was in some better clothes, he could look rather handsome. Arthur frowned sadly; Matthew really was in bad shape.

"What do you know?" Arthur blinked.

"Well, you have a personality disorder, since you lost your brother; you started to think you were him. Alfred, was it?" Matthew nodded.

"Yes that is his name, or was, whichever. But you might not believe me but I don't act like my brother. I don't confuse myself for him. It was my father who had the problem with me, saying I looked so much like Alfred that I had to be pretending to be him." Matthew sighed and looked down, fiddling with his too long sleeves. "My dad put me in here so he wouldn't have to look at me. He has a lot of money, he's a lawyer. I'm betting my life he paid these bastards to keep me in here for as long as possible."

"They can't without proof. They have to show it to a judge."

"Oh, they have their so called 'proof' in video form." Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"How do you fake a video?" Matthew didn't say anything. Arthur sat back, he was prying too hard, too fast, but he only had today to do this. "Matthew, this is my last day here, if you have something you need to tell me, please, just say it." Matthew looked up, hurt clear in his eyes.

"This happened last time, I told the inspector what they did and…"

"Okay well first, what do they do?" Matthew went on to tell Arthur about how he didn't get fed and then was told to the Head that he refused to eat, then how they forced him to eat. How they didn't let him go to the Commons Room sometimes and then get punished and sent to the white room, about how they couldn't go outside, he hadn't been outside in months. He told him about the sensory deprivation. "Oh my god, Matthew…" Arthur choked out, sure, some of his inspections in facilities were bad but never this bad.

"Yeah, it's like a living hell. Every day is a challenge to get through, hoping that your nurse is nice enough to let you eat or turn on or off the lights." Arthur frowned and stood up.

"Thank you, Matthew, I'll get you all out of here and this place shut down. I will be back, I promise." Arthur turned but his sleeve was grabbed, Arthur turned around but was met with Matthew's lips against his own. Matthew quickly pulled away and sat back down on the bed, blushing. Arthur was still standing there, staring at Matthew, eyes wide.

"Thank you." Matthew whispered. Arthur collected himself; smiled (still blushing) nodded and headed out the door. For the first time in years, Matthew smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't know how to split the chapters into two more without making them too short...**

**I dun own anything!**

**Hey hey hey! Watch HetaOni on youtube. Its really good. Sad and mind fucking, but good. **

**Now without further ado...**

**000**

**Who Knew? **

**000**

Well, a few days later, the Head found out about Matthew letting their secret out. He was immediately taken and sent down to the floor below the lobby and was put in confinement and sensory deprivation treatment for three weeks. Of course, Matthew knew not to struggle because struggling just made everything all that much more worse. He wasn't sure when we stopped struggling but, he knew for his own well being... what was left of it anyway, he knew to comply. For now.

When you're senses are being deprived, an hour can seem like days. You don't know how long you've been sitting there. You're eyes are blinded, you're arms and legs are bound so tightly that you couldn't move them and then the ear plugs. Matthew sat there for what actually felt like weeks, he knew from last time, three days, felt like a week and a half. He guessed he probably had been sitting there for about three days, no food yet. They would around the fourth day, giving you food and teasing you before they finally left you alone for another four days.

000

It oddly seemed longer this time, it couldn't have been any more than two days because they just fed him a few days so, and what if they were messing with his eating schedule? Maybe they knew he had figured it out and now they were messing him? He felt sick, he now wasn't sure what day it even was, and it made him feel like he was going crazy. 'Which is the point' he thought angrily.

And Arthur was supposed to be back soon, to save him. Why wasn't he being saved? Matthew could feel tears coming up, but soaking up as they came in contact with the blind fold. He knew he shouldn't have trusted him. Matthew bit back a sob, he really wanted to die. He had never wanted to die so much through the whole time while he was in the hell hole.

Matthew must have cried himself to sleep because later he was woken to shaking, and someone calling his name. Wait…he had ear plugs in so how… maybe god took pity on him and took him while he slept. He opened his eyes (oh my god, he opened his eyes!) and looked around, a face blurrily coming into his vision. He blinked away the fogginess and looked up to the face of Arthur.

He sat up slowly, looking around, he looked like he was in a normal bed room, Arthur was sitting in a chair beside his bed, like usual. Matthew smiled, "You aren't god, but its close enough." He mumbled groggily. Arthur gave him a puzzled expression.

"I am not god and I am nowhere close." Arthur chuckled then he just smiled. "I told you I'd be back didn't I?" Matthew nodded,

"Yes, thank you, so much."

"Everyone who worked there is in jail and is awaiting trial, I'm sure their sentence wouldn't be the justice we want but it'll have to do."

Matthew smiled, "I've waited 11 years for someone like you to come along and save me. Us, from that hell, I don't think I can thank you enough."

"You can thank me by learning to get back on your feet and be able to back into society on your own; I'll be helping you along the way like getting you all a therapist, a job and teaching you how to live on your own." Matthew grinned and hugged Arthur.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I did to deserve this." Arthur smiled warmly.

"Everyone deserves it."

000

It turned out that Matthew and Arthur only had a small age difference and within six months they were a couple, they moved to New York. Matthew was the happiest he had ever been, within 2 years he had gotten his GED, was proven to excel at Math and Science. He had gotten over most of the emotional trauma from the ward. He was able to interact, he was shy but he worked with it. He got a part time job at Sam's, stalking shelves and the like. He gained the proper amount of weight and was able to live a healthy life. He also graduated college with the help of Arthur and became a Biologist. Matthew was now 25.

One day, Matthew came home from work to find the house feeling strangely empty. Usually Arthur was home by now. He looked in the kitchen and saw a note; he picked it up and read it:

_Dear Matthew darling,_

_I'm sorry to leave on such a short notice but I was called away to Arizona to check out a ward that doesn't seem to be looking too well, like the one you were at. I couldn't resist the offer, the offer to help someone else like you. I love you so much darling, you have my cell phone number but I will call you, you know safety measures. I will miss you so much. See you in a month or so. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Arthur Kirkland._

_P.s.: I left you some biscuits on the stove. _

Matthew put down the note, and looked over at the charred biscuits on the stove and promptly threw them away. That was why he told Arthur not to cook, but it was the thought that counted, right?

000

It couldn't have been a week later when Matthew got the call. He had a long night the lab that night and came in rather later, around one am. He went over the answering machine and hit the red button that would play the messages. Messages played some from his childhood friend Francis, and his boyfriend, Gilbert, wishing him a hello, some from people for Arthur who apparently didn't know he was away and then came the one from a number he didn't recognize. He was busy chopping banana slices for his pancake mix when he heard it. It was from Arizona, it was an emergency concerning Arthur and that he should contact them right away. Matthew dropped the knife, picked up the phone and dialed the number.

It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello, this is Shauna speaking, how can I help you?"

"Uh, I'm Matthew Kirkland… I was told to call about my boyfriend, Arthur Kirkland. There was silence over the phone for a moment before the woman explained to him that Arthur had been stabbed in the heart and the throat three times, killing him instantly, one of the patients was not stable. Matthew couldn't help it and broke down over the phone. He arranged for a flight to Arizona and went back to New York to bury his beloved's remains.

000

Matthew never dated again after Arthur died. He went back to school and perused a degree in psychology where he counseled people who were victims like he was. Later he decided he was done with that and picked up Arthur's job. Matthew took his work to Canada and lived there for 16 years. One day while inspecting one place in Nova Scotia, he was shot in the chest. The medics tried to remove the bullet without hitting anything vital but during the surgery they hit a main artery but were able to repair it in time. After a few weeks of recovery, Matthew went back to work, but while taking down notes, the repaired artery burst, killing him almost instantly. Matthew was 41. Though when Matthew died, he had a smiled on his face. The few people that were close to Matthew believe it was because the man knew he would get to be with Arthur again.

**End.**

**000 Review after the authors note please! 000**

**Thank for reading guys! Thanks to all who fav'd, review and alerted! If you have an requests on a pairing you want written, feel free to ask! I'm sorry it ended in this chapter, I wanted to make two more but I just couldn't without making it too short. I like at least 1,000 -2,500 words a chapter. Feels like a decent size to me. I feel like I should have written more, did it seem rushed to you?  
><strong>**All my stories seem rushed to me. I may just be being hard on myself. Anyway. I'm out of story ideas for now...if you have a requests, feel free to ask. I just need the:**

**Pairing:  
>Genre:<br>Rating:**

**Thankee's! Review now *hands you cookies***


	5. Update

Ok peeps! There are like 9 people watching this story so I know you'll see this. This story has has the fastest growing views of all my stories and I'm rather... flattered but confused. This story feels rushed to me and I think I need to fix it. I'm gonna redo this and its gonna be longer, have a little more detail, give Arthur more of a role, and go in depth with Matthew's life before the hospital a little more. I'll probably be putting more main characters into it, like Ivan will be a main part and possibly a few others.  
>I'm hoping to have the whole story at least 10- 20 chapters. Its gonna be hella long but I think that will help a little more, you know?<p>

I'm hoping this works out. My co-writer and I WERE working on another story of mine on another account but I am finding this one more important than that one right now so I shall be working all my free time into this story. Once I have the whole thing written, I will post it again probably under a new name, "It Gets Better" or something like that, so be watching for it. I'll probably post a chapter on here saying its up, that would stay here for a week before I would take this one down.

Thank you guys for reading this far and I hope you follow my updated version as well. It would mean so much to me!

Thanks, Loves!

~ Matthew


End file.
